wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary Kirke
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Mary Samantha Kirke Age: 20 Date of birth: April 3, 1984 Blood: Muggle Wand: N/A Alumni: Barrow Sixth Form College (Class of 2002) Affiliation: Bartender, soon to be Witchfinder Home Life Mother: Elizabeth Kirke (nee. Anderson) (43) - Elizabeth works in shipping and receiving at Devonshire Dock Hall, a ship building facility. Father: David Kirke (46) - British Army Royal Artillary, Master Gunner 1st Class, Rank: Warrant Officers Class 1. Siblings: Andrew Kirke (23) - Wizard. Her mum tells her he's a criminal and she knows nothing of his actual alliances. Richard Kirke (16) - Student Matthew Kirke (15) - Student Other family: Both sets of grandparents are still alive. She has two aunts and an uncle along with their families on the Kirke side and four uncles and two aunts with their families on the Anderson side. Relationships with each: Father: Despite her dad being absent for much of her life, Mary feels closer to her dad than she does her mum. If she really thinks about it she probably likes her dad more precisely because he wasn't around so neither of them got on each other's nerves as much. Her dad was always interested in whatever she was doing, no matter how trivial it was, and though he had been strict she'd never resented him for it like she had her mum during her surly teenage years. Like all her brothers, her dad had also taught Mary how to defend herself in a fight and how to shoot and take care of guns. This kind of equal treatment only further increased her fondness and respect for her dad. Mother: Mary and her mum have had their ups and downs but when it comes down to it they really do love each other. When Mary was young she was close to her mum, always following her around and excited to be helping out around the house, but as Mary grew older her rebellious streak came out. They fought constantly over everything and on more than one occasion Mary had stormed out of the house to stay with friends for a night or two. After graduation and getting her own job Mary and her mum have forgotten past differences. Andrew: Andrew and Mary haven't spoken in years and though they don't hate each other, Mary's opinion of him is generally based on the opinionated rantings of their mum. While she knows this isn't the best way to judge one's own brother, no one has told her that he is any different. She would talk to him if he ever approached her, though she'd be cautious and probably pretty prejudiced against him. That said, he's still her brother and she'd do for him what she would for any of her family... just maybe not as readily. Richard: The four year age gap between Mary and Richard, or Rich, wasn't as pronounced when they were younger and he was just yet another brother however as he's currently going through his surly stage and she doesn't want to deal with. Matthew: Mary and Matthew, or Matt, are very similar in personality however the one big difference between them is that Matt doesn't believe all the bad things their mum says about Andrew. Mary doesn't know what he gets up to when he sneaks off to see Andrew, which is probably a good thing as she'd go and tell their mum about it just in case he got caught up in the wrong crowd. Home: Mary's lived in Barrow-in-Furness her entire life but has now made the move to London where she's staying at a friend's place all the way out in Crayford, in the southeast of Greater London at the very outskirts, until she finds herself her own flat. Finances: Working class, scraping by. Personal Life Personality: Mary comes off as a little rough around the edges but generally happy and open to making new friends so long as they don't turn out to be high-maintenance. Having no siblings close to her in age, Mary is extremely independent and is loathe to ask for help in anything unless she comes to a crisis and usually will wait until the very last minute to ask for help. She has a lot of faith in her own abilities to weather any storm but thankfully Mary's not so conceited as to have no friends who would be willing to help her when she asked. Mary likes to take chances and follow her impulses, always first in line to try something new or to throw out an outrageous suggestion. This sometimes gets her in trouble when she chooses the wrong activity to engage in or gets too deep into something but she also has the gift of the gab, which usually gets her out of trouble completely or at least gives her some time to run away or throw a sucker punch. Mary much prefers action to letting things settle so she's not one to be found lazing around the house and she's certainly not one to let go of anything she's really got her heart set on. Her stubbornness is legendary and she'd rather sleep on the doorstep of someone she wanted and wait something out of than let it go. She's a people person and doesn't like to spend time alone, preferring to be out and about talking to people and experiencing life while she has the freedom to. When Mary really cares for someone she smothers them with affection and attention, sometimes overwhelming people and making them wish she would back off. Contradictory to her need for independence, she likes to make sure that her friends know that even if she doesn't like to ask for anything she's always around for them. She can be charming as anything but she also has a fiery temper which can flare up at the smallest thing. While sometimes this manifests itself in shouting or, in extreme cases, physically, most of the time she just becomes bitingly sarcastic and downright rude. While sometimes she'll apologise if she knows she did something completely out of line, Mary doesn't hold grudges for very long and expects other people to just forgive and forget as well. Marital status: Single Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual but like all girls these days has no problem with feeling up or making out with a girl with a little alcohol in her system. Strengths: Adventurous. Independant. Energetic. Confident. Street smart. Quick-witted. Weaknesses: Quick-tempered. Impulsive. Impatient. Stubborn. Competitive. Smoking. Boggart: Herself bound and unable to protect herself. Mirror of Erised: Herself in graduation robes sitting inside a big house which she holds the deed to with her family around her - though curiously Andrew is eleven again - and a feast fit for an army is on the table. Mary has always wanted to have the ability to support herself and easily provide for her loved ones. Amortentia Potion: Sweat under musky cologne, earth after the rain, leather. Aesthetics Appearance: Mary is thin for her height but don't mistake that for any girly weakness on her part. Years of athletics, fights, and rough games with her brothers and whoever else wanted to take her on have left her with a wiry frame capable of holding her own. She has scars, mostly on her legs, though hasn't had any stitches in years so they're generally very faded. She has a very expressive face and is rather attractive but she thinks it's secondary to whatever other virtues she has. That said, she's not above using her looks to get job interviews at the better clubs and pubs. Her one true vanity is her hair. Blonde, thick and with a slight wave, she's never had it shorter than her shoulders from since before she could remember. If there was one thing she couldn't handle short of amputation or cancer, it would be having her head shaved. Height: 168cm (5'6") Weight: 49kg (108lbs) Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Style of dress: Casual - jeans, t-shirts, singlets, the odd skirt or party top. If you see it in Topshop, it's not in her wardrobe. History Mary Samantha Kirke was born on a crisp April morning after ten hours of labour and the first thing the doctor said was that she had a fantastic set of lungs. She'd spent much of her childhood being blissfully unaware of how hard it was for her mum when their dad was away for long periods of time, Andrew dutifully filling the role of distraction and actively trying to cheer their mum up. Unfortunately, Mary didn't have the same protective streak Andrew did and found the burden of trying to keep the worry off their mum's face about her husband and oldest son too heavy to bear alone. It wasn't until after Andrew left that the cheering up was actually shared between the three remaining kids. Mary has fond memories of playing with her big brother before he went off to his boarding school, though she was eight when he left for the first time and those memories aren't as clear anymore. The one memory which will always be seared into her brain though was the afternoon right before Andrew was set to leave. She was being picked on in the playground by some older kids for absolutely no reason (or, rather, none that she could remember) and he'd defended her, fighting all the bullies with tricks and moves she knew their dad hadn't taught them. He'd received a pretty good beating himself but in the end he'd won and her big brother was her hero. When he came back for his holidays though there were small things that told her that he wasn't the same brother she had before After Andrew had gone away to boarding school, their dad suddenly had another child who was old enough to learn what he had taught his oldest child. Luckily, he thought that fighting was something his daughter should know how to do too. Though Mary didn't have the natural aptitude for it that Andrew did, she was a quick learner and light on her feet from running away from the bullies at school. When she was eleven, Andrew came home from his fourth year at boarding school and their father agreed to teach him how to take apart, clean and shoot guns. She had insisted she come along to watch though she hadn't been allowed to touch the guns for another two years. Unlike her other friends at thirteen who played board games or went ice-skating with their dad, she has fond memories of being at a shooting range learning all about the guns and finally getting to shoot them after years of only being allowed to watch. Having three brothers and a dad in the military, Mary was subject to watching and playing sports so it was no surprise when at school she excelled at physical education. Like all kids, she played football from a young age and upon entering school branched out into other sports. A natural athlete, Mary was usually one of the first to get picked for teams and she rarely let her team down. That said, she also rarely liked it when other people got the glory and was well known for doing things on her own when it might have been best to trust her teammates. Without her older brother around and her younger brothers being four and five years behind her, Mary found herself striking out on her own during secondary school at Parkview School and having to make her own way. As Mary grew out of that awkward stage between childhood and being a teenager, she blossomed socially and physically. Thanks to her ability to take care of herself (and no doubt suddenly having breasts) the boys at her school paid more attention to her, which in turn meant her acceptance into that group of students who started their experimentations early. Her GCSE years weren't her most illustrious and it was the years at which she was her most rebellious, spending her weekends at parties with older students and neglecting her schoolwork and obligations at home. Though she'd never actually run away, Mary had been known to take off and stay with friends for a few days and refuse to come home unless her dad was around. It was one thing to defy a shipping clerk, it was another thing to defy a career military man. Despite her partying and erratic approach to school, Mary had managed to scrape enough GCSE's in mid-2000 to continue on to A-Levels and moved to Barrow Sixth Form College. Most of her friends did not make the cut and that summer was full of Mary's least intelligent decisions, helped on by her father's prolonged absence during that time. With the knowledge that she was going to lose her friends, the summer was spent boozing and collapsing at friend's houses well after the sun had come up. It was also the summer Andrew had come home after graduation before running off to fight in some war. A-Levels without the bad influences of her GCSE friends had seen a wiser Mary, though she was still the consummate social butterfly. Her two years at the College had gone by uneventfully except for the increasingly bitter rants against her older brother who apparently had taken a turn for the worst. Still living at home and unable to get anything out of her dad, Mary slowly came to believe what her mum said about Andrew becoming a common criminal and wasting the education he's had. Not having spoken more than a few cursory words with her brother since that fateful summer, Mary ceased all contact with him before her graduation in 2002. Without the money to go to university, Mary stayed in Barrow until she decided what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. She'd had part-time jobs at supermarkets and shops since she was old enough to work but after graduation launched an illustrious career in hospitality - that is, waitressing. She'd lasted just two months before she'd told them to stick their rules where their sun don't shine and picked up a bartending job at a local pub before splitting her time between a pub and a techno club a year later. Around six weeks ago Mary finally had enough in her bank account to allow her to move so she packed up some of her things and hopped in the car to drive down to London and stay with a mate from the College while she found a job and a place to live. It took her just a week to pick up a bartending job at a club an hour away from where her friend was living but it paid well considering it was a nice club. GCSE Results: English (B), Mathematics ©, Science ©, Information & Communication Technology (D), Physical Education (A*), Religious Education (E), Personal Development ©, Outdoor Education (A) A-Level Results: Media Studies © English Language © Sport & Physical Education (B) Current Activities Mary recently moved to London and will be joining the Witchfinders. Meta Player: Lili PB: Kristen Stewart Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Witchfinders Category: Muggle World